Breaking Stones
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Naruto had lived a life full of pain and suffering, But when he finaly graduates from the academy and get a new sensei and some teamates someone shows faith in him, Can this said person gain Naruto's trush and more importaintly his love?
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi Hatake sat on the head of the fourth hokage, His teacher. The man whom's head he sat on taught him almost everything he knew, Helped him discover himself, Fought with him just to give him a good smack, Patted him on the head for doing such a good job everytime he mastered a new jutsu.

He missed Minato dearly, Kushina to. Even tho he had only met minato's wife a few times he knew that she was a great person with the best personality anyone could ask for, Long red locks of hair tipped off with a small yellow hair brett. Most of the time he had saw her she wore a plain black sundress with a orange shirt under. She was smart and quick just like minato...And naruto.

That's right, Even tho minato and kushina was gone he had been lucky enough to see naruto around the village every once and a while. Most people would talk bad about the small hyper active blonde child but kakashi thought differently of him. Even tho he didn't know naruto personaly he knew some things about the boy. Like how he was quick on his feet and trained harder than anyone he had ever met before, He was tough even tho he didn't show it most of the time, Brave and smart just like his father.

Minato and kushina would be proud of there son for how hard he worked and stuck with things. No one in the village liked the boy, Kids, Adults, Everyone hated him because of the Kyuubi that was sealed inside of him. It was very sad to see the way people treated him even tho he had done nothing wrong.

Kakashi didn't even know if Naruto knew about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him.

Naruto sighed for the thousandth time that day as he wiped the small dropletts of water from his eyes and cheeks.

He cried quite alot these days, It was far past normal for him. The scrapes and bruises on his body reminded him of how his life went every single day without fail. He would wake up, take a shower, brush his teeth, get dressed and head to Konoha's school where he got bullied and teased the whole time then after class he would go to the local ramen shop. Supriseingly the two workers there were nice to him, unlike the rest of the village dispite Iruka-Sensei.

He didn't remember much about his parents since they died when he was a baby but he was sure they were nice to him, cared for him and loved him. Sometimes he thought about joining them again but then a voice would come out of nowhere and yell at him.

The voice being Kyuubi of course.

He remembered one time when Kyuubi shouted at him, It was the first time he had thought of killing himself and boy did that fox scream... But he jumped anyway.

*Flashback*

i_Naruto stood on the cold monument looking down at the village of Konoha. Tears dripped from his eyes and face falling to the ground staining it with salty water._/i

i_His mother and father had left him long ago, ten years ago to be exact. When he was just a infant no bigger than the bend of your arm to your fingertips. He didn't know what happened but from what Iruka had told him, His parents had been in battle with the Kyuubi who had killed his mother and his father died sealing the fox demon inside of him to protect the village._/i

i_Honestly Naruto thought that the only reason his father had used such a jutsu was because Kushina had already been killed, Naruto bet that if his mother had not died in that battle Minato wouldn't have used a jutsu he knew would kill him._/i

i_He had left his son all alone in a world that hated his very existance and his mother had done the same. Did they even care about him at all? Did his mother cry tears of joy when she heard his first cry sound through the air? Were they happy they had a son?_/i

i_He didn't know the answers to any of these questions but sometimes he thought about how they just left him in this world all alone to fend for himself. Of course Iruka had said after the death of his parents the theird hokage had ordered the ANBU to bring naruto to him so he could keep watch over the boy, Wich meant naruto spent his first seven years of life guarded by the ANBU at all times, Not being aloud to leave the safe house the hokage had set up for him._/i

i_He spent six years listening to the ANBU talk about him when they thought he wasn't listening or Watching him cry himself to sleep night after night. They didn't care, No one did, No one ever would and Naruto had to exept that._/i

i_Makeing sure he was fed, clothed, and in that save house was there job. Nothing more._/i

i_So there he stood looking to the village below, No one would miss him if he jumped. They would be happy that the monster was gone for good. They would probley have a huge party to celebrate his death, The death of the Kyuubi._/i

_Naruto stepped closer to the edge as more tears fell from his light blue eyes with a frown he took a small step closer to his death._/i

i_"Naruto!" A voice said from nowhere._/i

i_He looked around puzzled at who would bother to stop him._/i

i_"Naruo you better listen to me and listen close, Look at me you brat!" The voice said again. With puzzled eyes naruto looked around some more then everything faded to darkness._/i

i_"God do I have to do everything? Look at me!"_/i

i_Naruto looked up and gasped. The cage was huge and inside stood a fox, Not just any old fox, This fox was gigantic and red with a wicked frown._/i

i_"Don't look so suprised child. It's me, The Kyuubi."_/i

i_Naruto gasped and stumbled backwards tripping and laning in the water below his feet while stairing up at the fox._/i

i_"What the hell is wrong with you? You take another step closer to the edge and i'll kill you myself!" It growled._/i

i_"W-what is this? What's going on? Why can I see you?" The blonde boy questioned frightened._/i

i_"There is no need to be scared my child, When I was sealed inside of you we became one, I hear every single thought going through your head, I hear every word people say to you, I see how they treat you child. After years of hearing and seeing people treat you like they treated me I decided to protect you, Not harm you. I give you my chakra child, when you run out I help you, Because of me you are a thousand times stronger than any of those fools out there do you understand me?" Kyuubi looked down at naruto._/i

i_"I-I guess but.."_/i

i_"You were never alone child, And now that we have spoken to each other we can do so whenever we want to. I cannot come out but I was always here for you Naruto, And I always will be. It's no use jumping child. I won't let you throw your life away like that. You will be hurt but you won't die."_/i

i_Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was back to normal, He saw the village and his tears came faster._/i

i_"I don't believe you! You're the reason my parents are dead! You're the reason I'm so alone! I hate you you stupid fox! I hate you! Your a monster!" Naruto screamed._/i

i_"Believe what you want kid, I was only protecting my family as your parents were doing for you. They killed my kit's and I was seeking revenge. They won."_/i

i_"Shut up! Just shit the hell up!" Naruto screamed and took another step to the edge._/i

i_"It's no use kid. Why hurt yourself when you won't die?"_/i

i_"I don't believe you..." Naruto wispered before he took the final step and fell forward from the edge._/i

i_He felt like he was flying, Soaring through the air without any care in the world. He felt free._/i

i_"I told you kid! There was no point in that!"_/i

i_naruto ignored the voice as he collapsed with the ground roughly. It was over._/i

i_"Now look what you did! You have broken bones and your bleeding! Kid why didn't you listen to me?'' Kyuubi growled angrily._/i

i_Kyuubi and the sound of screams and cried of startled people were heard before everything went black._/i

i_A week later naruto head the faint beeping of a monitor and birds chirping. He cracked his eyes open and looked around the room. It was white and light flooded it, He was in a hospital room he noted._/i

i_"Naruto!" A gasp was heard beside him._/i

i_He looked over to see a person sitting there, He couldn't recall who this man was..Dark hair pulled back in a pony tail, His headband adoring his forehead, strong features with a scar on his nose. Who was he? Why had he lived?_/i

i_Then it all donned on him and he sat up with a scream of pain._/i

i_"Naruto lay down! You shouldn't move!" The man said just as a woman came into the room._/i

i_Long blonde hair pulled back in low pigtails, A green jacket and grey shirt under it with a blue ribbon wrapped around her middle, matched with blue pants. Who was she and what did she want?_/i

i_"Naruto." She spoke. " Why did you do that?"_/i

i_"Excuse me..W-who are you? Both of you?" His voice was hoarse and cracked as he spoke._/i

i_"You don't remember who we are?" Tsunade spoke confused._/i

i_"N-no..."_/i

i_She sighed and came to stand by his bed. "That's Iruka, You're Sensei, And i'm Tsunade, the Hokage."_/i

i_"Iruka and..." Naruto closed his eyes for a moment._/i

i_"Naruto you brat! I should kill you where you lay for pulling that little stunt!" Kyuubi screamed._/i

i_Naruto's eyes shot open. "No! No fucking way! You shut up! You aren't real, You aren't there! You monster why did you do it? How could you kill my parents?" Naruto screamed aloud, He shook his head and tears fell from his blue eyes. "I hate you.." He wispered._/i

i_"Naruto we need to talk." Tsunade looked at him with wide eyes._/i

_*End of flashback*_

And thats when Tsunade told him what was going on, Why he could speak to Kyuubi and lots of other things he hadn't had a clue about.

So here he was now, Thirteen years old and still hateing life. Nothing was ever goning to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto groaned and cacked a crystal blue eye open to look at the clock positioned on the side table beside his bed. 6:26am it read, Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before snapping them open again with relization, He was late.

"Shit!" He cursed and threw the thick cover off of him so he could jump up and get dressed quickly. "Iruka-Sensei is gonna kill me!" He hurried into the doors of the acadamy with a frown on his face.

"Ahh Naruto, it's so nice you could make it!" Iruka said in a sarcastic tone. Naruto started to explain but Iruka just held a hand up to silence him and told him to take his seat.

The young blond slowly made his way over to his usual seat in the far back corner away from everyone. Some of the kids staired at him with pure hate in there eyes while others just shook there head and continued paining atention to Iruka.

Naruto sat there stairing down at the desk in front of him until Iruka called his name. "Naruto! Since you seem to be paying so much attention to what i'm saying why don't you come here for a second?"

Naruto groaned but stood and make his way to Iruka. "Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"What's the matter with you naruto? You finaly graduated and you're leaveing the acadomy aren't you happy?" His tone was low and their backs were turned toward the other students.

"Well sure I am..But just because I got a head band dosen't mean i'm a good shinobi. No one would pay for a mission knowing I could get sent on it Iruka-Sensei...You know that just as well as I do. No body wants to be a part of my life and i'm fine with that. I just wish someone would at least glance at me without disgust in there eyes for one. I'm so tired of everything Iruka-sensei.." Naruto looked at the ground while he spoke in a soft, hurt voice.

Iruka was taken aback by the confession from the small boy. He was worried naruto would try ending his life again with all this talk. Sure he knew naruto haten liveing like this but mabey he could cheer him up a little...

"Naruto, stay after class okay?" He smiled at the boy.

"Why?" Naruto was confused, Why woukd iruka want him to stay?

"Just do it, I have something for you." Iruka smiled and told him to go back to his seat.

"Okay. Now i'm gonna announce the teams!" Iruka picked up a piced of papper and started calling out names.

"Team seven , Sasuke, Naruto, and sakura."

Naruto sighed as multiple groans were heard throughout the room. "That's not fair! Why does he have to be on my team sensei? I don't want the annoying little brat anywhere near me!" Sakura, a girl with pink hair and green eyes yelled pointing at naruto.

"And I don't want a annoying little slut like you on my team." He shot back makeing her eyes widen and a gasp fall from her lips.

"What did you say you bastard?" She stomped to his seat and glared at him.

Most of the kids were either laughing there asses off or gawking at the fact naruto had the balls to say such a thing.

"You heard him Sakura! You a annoying slut!" Ino, a girl with pretty long blond hair yelled laughing.

"Shut up ino pig!" she shot back lamely. "You apologize right now naruto!"

"As if, why would i apologize to you? You've never done anything but insult me since i came to this acadamy in the first place!" He stood now glareing down at her.

Iruka watched in amazement, naruto had never stood up to anyone like that before. He would stop it but for one she deserved it, and for two he wanted to see how far naruto would take it.

"You are such a brat naruto! why cant you just go home to your parentless house and cry yourself to sleep again!"

Nauro glared harder. "Iero kyabu! Koshu benjo! Yariman!" Naruto screamed in japenese.

The whole room went quiet and they looked at him with wide eyes. Naruto had just said, Yes our little naruto had just told Sakura she was a easy loose woman who would sleep with anyone. so that summed it up to 'Your easy! Loose woman! You whore!'

Tears filled sakura's eyes as she tried to come up with a snappy come back but failed miserably.

Sasuke smiled, Naruto had some balls after all.

"Screw you naruto!" sakura screamed.

"See what i mean guys?" He looked around. "She would sleep with anyone!"

Sakura gasped. "I didn't mean it like that you-you! Iruka-sensei!" She looked to the sensei with wide eyes.

Iruka held back his laughter. "Sakura take your seat."

The sound of laughter filled the room once again as she took her seat with tear filled eyes.

"Okay class settle down! Listen to me!" He clapped his hands together. "Class is dissmissed now all of you go to designated area that you were told to at the beginning of class. Go! Your new sensei is there waiting for you."

The class emptyed out and naruto made his way to the door when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "You're suppose to stay remember naruto?"

"Right sorry Iruka-sensei." Naruto turned to his teacher with a frown.

"Let's go to my appartment Naruto." He guided the confused boy out of the school and o his place.

Once there iruka shut the door and led naruto to the liveing room. "Have a seat."

Naruto did as told with a face of confusion. "What's going on Iruka-Sensei? Shouldn't I be meeting my new Sensei?"

"No it's alright, You can meet him tomorrow. All that is happening today is introduction anyway."

Naruto nodded. He had been to Iruka's place before but it seemed kinda different this time..He didn't know why.

Iruka took a seat close to the younger boy and looked down at him. Naruto had a rough life, that was for sure. They had known each other for a while now and iruka cared deeply for the young one. He had met his father once, Minato, And he could honestly say they almost looked like twins exept naruto's hair was a bit shorter and not as shaggy.

He hoped that Minato would forgive him for what he was about to do.

"Naruto" He wispered in a soft voice and leaned closer to the younger boy.

Naruto's eyes widened as Iruka got closer to him, What was he doing? "Iruka-sensei what are you-" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips captureing his own in a sweet kiss.

His eyes widened further but as Iruka started moveing his own lips they slipped closed and he lost himself in the feeling. He wasn't sure what to do so he copied his sensei's movements.

Iruka was like an older brother to him so why was he doing this? Why now? He had so many questions running through his head but when he felt a warm toung slide across his bottom lip his mind went blank and he let out a small wimper allowing the older man's toungh to enter to play with his own.

Iruka was a little surprised that naruto wasn't freakign out right now. But since he was kissing back he figured he should take advantage of that so he gently pushed the younger boy back so he was laying down and iruka was strattleing his waist on the couch. He reached a tentative hand up to cup Naruto's jaw as they kissed. Naruto tilted his head to give Iruka better access. The brown haired boy let his tongue slip from his mouth and gently caress the younger boys again, his tongue slowly explore the blue eyed boy's mouth.

He slid his hands up his smooth sides under his orange shirt over and over again makeing the smaller boy moan slightly into the kiss.

Iruka swirl his tongue around the blond haired boy's and lightly sucked on it, gently wrestling with it, playfully tugging it with his own. The older released Naruto's tongue and let his own slip farther through his lips exploring other areas of his mouth, lightly licking and gently tickling the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

He ran his tongue along Naruto's teeth feeling the sharp points of each tooth wich were sharper than most thanks to kyuubi , he slowly slid his tongue out and licked and nipped at the young boys lips. Panting he slowly pulled away only an inch or two and let his eyes flutter open. naruto's eyes were still closed and his lips were slightly parted, his breath was coming out in short pants.

"Iruka-sensei..." Naruto looked up at his sensei with a confused face. he had never, never kissed anyone before. hsi face was flushed and he panted for air. He could say he didn't like it but the stiff rod in his pants were protesting.

He shifter uncomfortably trying to hide his erection from his teacher.

"It's okay naruto you don't have to feel uncomfortable see," iruka took the boy's hand and pressed it against his own hard member.

Naruto gasped and closed his eyes tightly as a blush spread across his face turneing it bright red. but he didn't move his hand.

"Naruto.." The brown haired male wispered again and dipped down to kiss him once more.

Naruto unententionaly ground his erection up into iruka's stomach and let out a moan.

"Iruka-sensei please!" He didn't know what he was begging for or why but all he knew was that if he didnt cum soon he was sure to expload.

"Please what? tell me what you want naruto." he panted the flushed blonds ear.

"P-please Iruka-sensei to-touch me!" He moaned at his own words.

Iruka moaned as well and traveled his hands further up the pale stomach to tweek a nipple.

Naruto gasped and arched his back at the contact. "Please more!" he threw his head to the side in embarresment he sounded like a idiot begging like this.

"god naruto you're so beautiful do you know that?" he wispered as he trailed kissed along the lean neck sucking and biteing drawing blood and smearing it all over his body. what a kink but naruto was moaning each time he broke the skin.

"Iruka wh-what is this? why do i feel so good when you do that?" Innocent was something naruto was. He had jacked off before but he was so confused at the difference right now.

"Because you like it naruto, tell me, you like it when i bite you, when i make you bleed." he moaned and took naruto's shirt off then grabbed his hands and tied them above his head with his headband then succesfully stripped his own shirt off.

Naruto gasped. "Y-yes sensei! I like it when you make me bleed!" Naruto arched his back and moaned as iruka bit down harshly on his chest breaking the skin and drawing blood to pour out all over his chest and abdomen.

"Touch me sensei please! make me come!"

Iruka moaned, the boy really had no idea how sexy he was being right now did he?

he licked down his chest and stopped at his pale belly button, the curse seal was covered in blood and it looked so exotic right now, so sexy. He make his way to naruto's orange pants and undid the button, his mouth found naruto's once again as he started jerking the young by off in fast fluent movements.

things would never be the same between them but right now he didn't care. naruto was under him moaning and screaming his name in such a way that his dick was throbbing, pulseing, screaming to be touched. iruka was shocked at how big naruto was at such a young age, at least seven inches.

he carried on with his makeing out, biteing blood, and jacking the young boy off without noticeing a fermiler silver haired man standing outside of his door.

Kakashi froze in front of Iruka's door as a moan reached his ears. Oh so the man did have a perverted side after all did he?

"Oh sensei! please faster!"

Kakashi's eye widened, that voice..that voice sounded so fermiler..He hesitated but cracked the door open quietly and gasped at what he saw.

Naruto was laying on the couch , covered in blood, his arms tied above his head, his face flushed and scruntched up in plesure, as iruka, who was strattleing his waist worked his hand on naruto's cock and shoved his tounge down the younger boy's throat.

"Uhh! Iruka-sensei! I-i'm gonna!" Naruto screamed into the other man's mouth wich led to iruka moaning and moveing his hand faster. kakashi watched stunned as iruka moved his mouth off of naruto's and to his neck biteing bitterly drawing blood, naruto screamed and came in iruka's hand eroticly. Iruka moaned shortly after as he reached his own release.

The young boy panted for air with his sensei on top of him, both bloody and sweaty. Naruto cracked a eye open and spotted the man at the door.

"Iruka-sensei!" he pushed the man off of him and quickly pulled his pants back up with his still tied hands.

Iruka looked confused for a moment before he to noticed the jonin at his doorway with wide eyes, well make that eye.

"Kakashi!" he stumbled up and looked back with wide eyes."what are you doing here?" he asked franticly.

Kakashi blinked, good thing he had a mask on other wise they would have saw his bright red cheeks and gapeing mouth.

"I..I uhh..Tsunade wanted me to ask you where naruto was...Because he didn't..he didn't report to her..." He looked at naruto who was bright red and stairing at him with wide eyes.

"I-i..." Naruto started but stopped.

"Fuck okay...I was just-I mean..I.." Iruka didn't know how to explain this.

"I..I'm gonna go now.." Kakashi mumbled and backed out of the apartment and slammed the door.

"Iruka-sensei...I..What does this mean?" He wasn't just talking about kakashi walking in on them but also what the fuck they were now.

"Naruto..It's okay kakashi is a trustworthy man. I'm sure he won't tell anyone." He nodded.

"And what about us? What does this mean?" He looked dow to his tied hands.

"Well, This means whenever you need me i'll be here just like always, Whenever you feel the need to..You know. You can come to me and i'll help you out." Iruka knew they were't going to start dateing, that was out of the question. He knew naruto didn't want that, and even if he himself did, he would do what naruto wanted.

"O-okay..." Naruto nodded. "I think i'm gonna go now.."

"Okay, naruto. I'll see you later." Iruka smiled.

Naruto nodded and left, haveing no idea that the man who walked in on them was going to be his new sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto winced as he thought about what the fuck just happened. What the hell was that? Iruka was kinky he gave him that much..And naruto must be kinky as well to like being covered in blood and bitten like he was getting jumped by a pack of wolfs...Or kiba..

He blushed brightly at the thought of kiba's kanine teeth punctureing his pale skin, makeing him bleed.

He quickly shook his head, What the fuck was he thinking? You cant just go around thinking about someone you only know by his name biteing you in bed..

Naruto noticed that quite a few people were stairing at him, He looked down and noted his half dressed state and blood covered body. He let out a ragged sigh and walked faster, of course only to knock into someone.

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked as naruto landed on top of him. His eyes widened at the blond boys state. "What happened to you?" His voice was for some reason or another acually soft.

"S-sorry.." Naruto stood quickly and started to walk past the dark haired boy.

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke had no clue why he was calling out for the boy he hated, The one he hardly knew anything at all about.

Naruto stopped and timidly turned to look at the other boy once again. "Yes?"

"What happened to you?" He repeated.

Blood smeared over half or naruto's upper body and from what he could see it went alot lower than that weird mark on naruto's stomach..Had he been...Had naruto been raped?

"Nothing I just...Fell...down the..stairs.." He lied un-smoothly.

"Naruto seriously..." Sasuke what the hell are you doing? You dont even know this kid! You hate him jut like every body else! his mind scremed at him.

Mabey thats why he was asking, because he knew what it was like to feel alone, What it was like to be forgotten and abandoned.

"I said it was nothing, so drop it and stop following me!" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks when he realized he had indeed been following the blond boy for quite some steps now..

God what was his problem? "fine."

Naruto stomped into his ragidy appatment and took a much needed shower and collapsed onto his bed falling asleep quickly.

Tomorrow would be hell.


	4. Chapter 4

_Falling, falling , falling , why was he still falling?_

_Naruto was falling, falling down from the fourth hokage's head, Once again. Only this time there seemed to be no end, No ground to roughly land on and break his bones, Make him bleed._

_Blood, There was blood, But it was comeing from his face, It replaced his tears. There were no more salty dropplets, Only drips and drops of crinsom red blood, Falling down._

_But there seemed to be no end._

_Why was he still falling? Why wasn't kyuubi talking to him, Yelling and screaming at him for being a little ungrateful brate? Where was kyuubi? Inside of him of course..But why wasn't she speaking? Did she not care anymore? Did she finaly give up on him? Exept that he just wanted to die and leave everything behind, Exept that he just wanted to end it all? All the pain and suffering, Beatings and screams?_

_He wanted to end it all. And never have to look back again, But he was still falling, There was no end. No ground or rocks or even water, Just air. Nothing but air._

_He just wanted to end all the pain, Yet there was no ground, Nowhere to land and die._

_He was just falling down, down, down... Then there was a flash of something, Someone, A blond man around the age of 20 or so, He had blond hair, much like his own, The same bright blue eyes and curved nose, But no wisker marks..Who was this man? Himself at an older age mabey? Who was this man that haunted his dreams? The man standing with a small blond haired child, who was sleeping, and A woman apeared beside him looking at him with pierceing eyes, Her hair so red, So very red, Who were these people? _

_"Naruto..." The man spoke softly to him._

_His eyes widened and tears, red tears dripped from his face._

_He tried to speak, Tried to speak to these people but his voice wouldn't work. So he closed his eyes tightly, Wondering who those people were._

Naruto sat up in his bed, sweat gleaming all over his body. He had that dream again, That dream he had been havein for a while now..Why was he haveing that dream?

He rubbed his face and looked over at the clock on his nightstand. 3:34am it read, He groaned and got out of bed, Those people..the people in his dreams, he had seen them before, somewhere..But where? and why did that man look just like him?

He sighed, He didn't know the answers to that. It was just a stupid dream. A stupid dream that had him panting and crying.

He washed his face and threw a shirt on and quickly made his was to the monuments, sitting atop the fourth's head like he always did. He brought out a sharp kunai and looked at his reflection in it, His tear stained face and shaggy hair, Then he drug it across the skin of his wrist.

He had done this before. Cut himself before, It releaved some of the pain. Not much but some, Just enough.

The blood flowed from his wrist quickly coating his hand and dripping down on the rock beneath him.

He had scars, Wich he would cover up everytime he added to his collection, He wore a bandage around his wrist at all times. No one needed to know what he did, Not that anyone would care, But still..

Tears flowed from his eyes and mixed with the blood on his wrist while he staired at it, Watching it bleed.

"Yo,"

Naruto snapped his head up at the voice, Pulling his kunai out to defend himself if it was someone wanting to cause trouble.

He his his bleeding wrist behind his back and glared into the night, He saw nothing and no one until a man with silver hair and a mask stepped out from in the shadows. He reconized that man...It was the man that walked in on him and Iruka yesterday..

He blushed at the memorie and glared harder. "What do you want " He growled out not putting the kunai down just yet.

"No need to feel threteaned, I won't hurt you." Kakashi soothed.

"I said, What do you want." Naruto growled once more.

Kakashi sighed and took a step closer to the boy, "Nothing..I was here first you know."

Naruto's eyes widened, Did he see? Was he watching the whole time? "I..I'll go."

He turned to leave but was quickly held in place by the older man, Gripped by both shoulders unable to run.

"Please.." Naruto wispered. "I'll do whatever you want just let me go.."

Kakashi looked at the back of the boys head confused. He turned the boy to face him noticing the blood dripping from his left hand.

Naruto looked down, Bright blue eyes trying to keep the tears at bay, Trying to be strong as he got to his knees and put his hands on kakashi's thighs.

Kakashi watched confused as the boy placed his hands on his thighs and slowly slid one up to his groin, He spoke and stopped the hand just before he reached it. "What are you doing naruto?" He asked with confusion.

"This is what you want isn't it? You want me to suck you then let you fuck me and hit me, just like all the others.." Naruto paused and looked up into his eyes. "Isn't it?"

Kakashi's mouth dropped in a silent gasp. The boy here on his knees crying, looking so broken and alone..This is what people did to him? This was far worse than the things he had saw..

"No." He spoke stearnly gripping the boys shoulders and bringing him back up to his feet. "That's not what i want."

"Then what!" Naruto cried looking up at the older man with broken eyes. "What the hell do you want me to do?"

"Stop." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked confused. "Stop what?"

"Stop yelling. I want nothing from you, Go home."

Naruto looked even more confused as tears slid down his face, his mouth agape and his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Go home." Kakashi repeated.

Naruto stumbled backwards, Nearly tripping over his own feet as he fleed the scene, Running back to his apartment.

That was the first time any of them had let him go, Had not wanted him for something or another..Who was that man?

Who was the man who wore the mask...


End file.
